


WandaVision Song Fic

by DaisySimmons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Marvel - Freeform, One-Shot, Song fic, Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, dancing with your ghost, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisySimmons/pseuds/DaisySimmons
Summary: Song fic to the song Dancing with Your Ghost by Sasha Sloane (who is an amazing singer). Wanda finally embraces the fact that Vision is dead and her hex isn’t the way to go.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	WandaVision Song Fic

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that good. A random thing that popped into my head but I did get it out before the 9th episode so I'm happy about that ( _I don't know why but I am_ ). Anyway please leave comments and kudos they're so nice to read! Hope you enjoy.

**Wanda:**

Yelling at the sky  
Screaming at the world  
Baby, why’d you go away?  
I’m still your girl  
Holding on too tight  
Head up in the clouds  
Heaven only knows  
Where you are now

He was dead. He was alive. He was dead, again. And I killed him the first time. I thought I was dying, I wasn’t scared. In fact, I embraced it. I would get to see Mama and Papa and Pietro again. I’d stay with Vision.

But then I was alive again. But he wasn’t. Nat wasn’t. But _him_ , Thanos, _he was alive_. Not for long. I would kill him and then let Vision rest, sleep. Maybe soon I’d join him.

How do I love  
How do I love again?  
How do I trust  
How do I trust again?

I was alive. He was dead. Nat was dead. Tony was dead. Thanos was dead. The list was ever growing. Soon, soon everyone I know will be dead, me included.

I found out where his body was being held. S.W.O.R.D. headquarters. I went there, I wanted to get his body, bury him. They wouldn’t let me. They said he was too precious. A _weapon_. He was not a _weapon_. He was a _person_ , the person I loved. I flew down to him, they had their guns trained on me but I didn’t care. They were tearing him apart. I went over. I tried to feel him. I couldn’t.

“ _I can’t feel you_ ,” I whispered, heartbroken.

Afterall just a few weeks ago, for me, he thought the stone was acting up, but I- I just felt him. I don’t anymore.

I stay up all night  
Tell myself I’m alright  
Baby, you’re just harder to see than most  
I put the record on  
Wait ‘til I hear our song  
Every night I’m dancing with your ghost  
Every night I’m dancing with your ghost

I went back to my car. There was a letter. A house plan, with a note. To grow old in, V.

Except.

Except we wouldn’t.

I turned the radio on. Maybe I’d hear our song, except we didn’t have one. We didn’t have an anniversary. It was like our relationship wasn’t real, like I made him up. I wish he was here, he would make me smile. I mean he did after my brother died, the last of my biological family.

I never got to say good-bye. To him, to Mama, to Papa, to Pietro. Do good-byes _really_ make anything better? Or did they make them worse? Was it better that there was so much left unsaid or better that you said them, you _knew_ , but you couldn’t do anything about it.

How do I love  
How do I love again?  
How do I trust  
How do I trust again?

How was I supposed to live? With no one. No family. Yes I had the Avengers but they weren’t really my family, _Vision_ was. But Vision was gone... right?

Hayward did say something about me being able to bring him back to life…

But would he want that? Would he remember me killing him, because it was needed yes, but still failing at my _one_ job. Not letting the titan get the stone.

I stay up all night  
Tell myself I’m alright  
Baby, you’re just harder to see than most  
I put the record on  
Wait ‘til I hear our song  
Every night I’m dancing with your ghost  
Every night I’m dancing with your ghost

I started the car.

I started driving.

I left Vision behind.

But did I?

How do I love  
How do I love again?  
How do I trust  
How do I trust again?

I saw the town. The town he wanted us to live in, start a family, grow old, die _together_ in. There weren’t that many people. They looked quite sad, dejected.

I kept driving to the lot.

There was nothing there.

We were gonna start over here. I walked over, I opened the letter, I fell to my knees. I cried and cried and cried.

I stay up all night  
Tell myself I’m alright  
Baby, you’re just harder to see than most  
I put the record on  
Wait ‘til I hear our song  
Every night I’m dancing with your ghost  
Every night I’m dancing with your ghost

My powers exploded out of me.

There was a house in the lot now.

It happened again.

But suddenly Vision was there. He was smiling.

“Welcome home Wanda,” he told me.

Because that’s where I was, _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> That was horrid. If you read to the end, thanks. That was my first song fic and also a 9 pm idea that took like 20 mins, so not my best work. Anyways last WandaVision episode _tomorrow_ , I'm sooo excited!


End file.
